


Serendipity

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Having lost your family, you travel to find a place you can call home. On your way, you meet Legolas, who has a most surprising offer.





	Serendipity

The night’s falling but you’re nowhere near any resident area. Which is odd, given that on your map you have marked that specific place as a small village. You have hoped to reach it today so that you can sleep on a comfortable bed instead of the ground.

Anyway, it seems you have a hard night ahead of you. On the top of that, you begin feeling anxious. What if you got lost? What if you took a turn to the right, not left and now you’d wander somewhere hostile?

You heave out a sigh and yank your backpack off, sitting down a broken tree log. You can do this. You’ve spent countless nights sleeping in the woods, or open fields, it’s hardly something new for you.

Yet, you were sure that you will arrive at the village and during the day you started to feel excited. And now, you’re faced with harsh reality – your hopes mean nothing, and you need to get used to feeling disappointed.

Ironically, all your life has been a constant disappointment so far, yet you still stayed hopeful. Naively you always remained optimistic, your head full of positive thoughts, trying your best to will the dark ones away.

It started when you were young. First, your father left when you were six and you never understood what had you done wrong. Your mother told you it wasn’t your fault so you desperately held onto her words.

Then, when you were seventeen, a proper age to find a love interest and at least begin courting, your mother slipped that your father actually left because of you. That he hoped for a son and you came, a girl who was a bit sloppy, who didn’t like archery and who’d rather spend a day in a library than in the woods. He couldn’t bear that your mother wasn’t able to give him more children and so he decided to leave the two of you behind.

It was the first night in your life when you cried yourself to sleep.

And the next day your mother announced that you had to move out. She couldn’t afford keeping you – without work and perspective for a marriage – not when your father contacted her and confessed that ever since he’d left he missed her.

Her, not you.

You felt as an object. A toy that someone got bored of and wanted to throw it away.

And your mother, a woman who carried you under her heart, raised you for seventeen years chose a man over her own daughter.

It broke your heart but you packed that few things you had and departed, not bothering to say a word of goodbye. She didn’t care, anyway. Didn’t even ask if you needed anything more than what belonged to you.

Even if it was somewhat freeing to leave a place where you were unwanted you were feeling utterly heartbroken. Your own mother didn’t want you, why would anyone else do?  You lost a sense of belonging somewhere, and your journey was aimed to find it, find a place you could call home again.

So far, you have found nothing.

You bite at your lower lip to stop a sob. Covering your face with your hands you try your hardest not to cry. You did enough of it, and you promised yourself you will shed no more tears, maybe only happy ones.

Despite a creeping sense of hopelessness, you force yourself to remain strong. If you give up, you will never get a new home.

Swallowing the sob, you take a deep breath and stand up. You need to start a fire and make yourself something to eat. You should have some bread and dried meat in your backpack, it will be enough for a supper and a breakfast.

You make a quick job with gathering the wood and starting a fire. You’re accustomed with it now and remembering your pathetic father’s lessons it wasn’t that difficult.

As you sit by the fire, a meal in your hands, chewing on a piece of meat, a sudden feeling of loneliness washes over you. You’d give everything you own to have a family again, a real, loving, caring family, not a joke of one you had.

You almost choke on the meat when you hear a crack of a branch behind your back, a startling sound indicating that _someone_ is there.

“Forgive me,” a melodic voice calls and you quickly look over your shoulder to look at the intruder. A tall lithe figure comes to the view, long blonde hair with intricate braids, his hands raised to show you he has no intention to attack you.

“You’re an elf?” you mutter after you swallow the food in your mouth and the stranger nods, taking a step closer.

“My name is Legolas.”

“Y/N. Would you like to warm by the fire?”

“Only if you are fine with it.”

“”It’s better to not be alone during the night, master elf,” you say and tilt your head, beckoning him to the fire. Cautiously, he nears the spot and sits opposite you, resting his pack by his side.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I decided to approach you to offer you my company. And protection, should any danger occur,” he explains and you open your eyes wider, surprised.

“Do I look like I need protection?”

“No, no! I just thought you might need someone to talk to.”

“True. It’s always better to have someone you can open your mouth to.”

“Where are you heading, if I may ask?”

“A village nearby. I hoped to reach it today, but didn’t manage to.”

“Yes, the distance can be tricky. It’s half-day-long journey from here.”

“That’s good. I dream of sleeping in a nice, warm bed,” you smile and Legolas nods, a small smirk on his face.

“I’m used to sleeping on the ground or trees, but frankly, I miss my bed.”

“Are you far away from where you headed?”

“Quite far.”

“Oh,” you answer, not knowing what else to say. You lower your gaze and mentally slap yourself. “Apologies, Legolas. Would you like a slice of bread?”

“Thank you, Y/N, it’s very nice of you. I can offer elvish bread as an exchange. Do you want a bit?”

“Sure, yes,” you hand him a piece of your bread, taking what he offers. Even though Legolas is a complete stranger to you, you already feel safer. He looks skilled, a bow on his back, and you are happy that you met a friendly soul on your way.

For the first time in a very long while, you sleep soundly, having Legolas on the watch.

______

Legolas accompanied you not only to the village, but stayed with you for a day while you wandered around it. It didn’t feel welcoming so you decided to leave and head to another one.

He said it was on his way to his home, so he’d gladly travel alongside you. You agreed, of course. He was kind and made you feel wanted, at least for the time being.

One evening, as you were having a meal in an inn, you told Legolas about your family. He asked if your parents were all right with your travelling, and you told him everything. you shed a tear or two and Legolas apologized profusely that he made you go through such a sad memories.

After that he didn’t ask and you didn’t mention your parents again.

As of now, you are traveling with Legolas for over a week and secretly entertaining an idea to actually go to Greenwood with him and ask for a place there. That way, you’ll stay with Legolas, who became a brother figure to you and who you consider a friend, despite spending little time in his company.

He seems to not mind that you remain walking with him, even though you were supposed to stay in the last village. And the one before. And before.

“Y/N,” he says during a break as you munch on an apple.

“Legolas,” you answer around the mouthful of fruit watching him sit with crossed legs in front of you. His face is serious and you begin to think that he will ask you to go away.

“I’ve noticed that sometimes you look utterly sad. I know the reason behind it and I don’t mean to shame you. However, because you are a wonderful person, I hate to see you miserable, and I believe I came up with a solution.”

“Yes..?” you inquire carefully, not knowing what to expect. You furrow your brows, puzzled, as a bright grin spreads of Legolas’ lips.

“From now on I’m calling you my sister.”

You gasp, your eyes growing wide. To say you’re shocked would be an understatement.

“B-but how?”

Legolas shrugs.

“Just like that, little sister. We arrive at Greenwood and you’ll stay there.”

“Why?”

“Because, as I said, you’re a wonderful person, and I wish you to be my family.”

You swallow hard, a lump growing in your throat. Your eyes become watery and Legolas smiles softly at you before standing up and gathering you in his arms.

“Thank you,” you mumble quietly, tears streaming down your face. By some kind of miracle, Valar have placed Legolas on your way, finally gifting you with someone who truly wants you, for what you are. You can’t bear that much happiness.

“Legolas?” you ask after a moment as you tilt your head to look at him.

“Yes, my newly gained sister?”

“Will you braid my hair?” your voice is shy and Legolas chuckles airily but nods nonetheless.

“Sure will, Y/N. We need to look similar to be taken as a sibling, after all.”


End file.
